Gyrohem (Verse)
Summary This verse was created by someone going by the name of "LinxRifelson", but this was added to the wiki by user Xmark12 on June 8, 2016. About the Verse This verse tells a story of a planet. A planet by the name of Gyrohem. A world of fantasy, of power... and of war. Gyrohem has a gravity 10x stronger than Earth. It is also 5x larger as well. Finally, everything on the planet is "tougher". For instance, a mountain in Gyrohem would need a planet buster, in our terms, to even destroy it. The people living on the planet are called "Supernaturals", ones with great prowess in controlling their Aura, the manifestation of the soul. Aura is essentially a shield to the user, coating on them to protect from deadly attacks such as falling, strikes, and even protecting from things such as fire. Aura is limited though, and can eventually break after constant attacks. It cannot protect from the inside as well, so poison from drinks and such is still a viable option. How much Aura a person has varies. But, it is shown though that Aura can become stronger, the more willpower one has. Aura can also be manifested physically, creating things such as summoned weapons or energy attacks. This does slowly break it though, depending on how much of your Aura you use. This is rumored... but legends has it, that there used to be "Gods" that came from a whole other universe. They lived and expanded their culture, giving weapons of power to their subordinates... But there is no evidence to back up these claims. There are multiple races and creatures of this world. The Naturals are basically humans, although a few can become Supernaturals whether it be passing down traits, being a prodigy, or training. There are many more varients of Naturals, just like our world, same with creatures. Finally, the actual history of Gyrohem is really blurry. Each culture, religion, and species say different things, and the ones who did know mysteriously vanished... The universe, much like ours, is full of mystery. Power of this Verse This verse is fairly powerful, sporting casual Mountain levels as Low tiers, to Planet and Large Planet level as Mid tiers, all the way up to Galaxy, Universe and Multi-Universal level High-tiers. There is only one character that's God tier, and they're High Hyperverse level. This series has an small spread of hax such as Aura, which protects the user from practically anything, as long as they have a good amount, and can survive things such as molecular dissassembling, and the three God Blades, each harboring abilities like cutting dimensions, ignoring durability, and erasing the thing it cut from existance. Abyssion has multiple heat-based attacks that are all infinitely hotter than the sun. Delta, Abyssion's son and general, is able to imagine a plane of existance of his own, and project it onto the world, a rare ability not many possess. In this world, he is able to summon shadows that will "read" the enemy, then copy their every move perfectly, or even better than the original user. Finally, Linx Rifelson, whos punches completely ignore durability, and has resistance to anything magical or energy-based. He is also the current wielder of the three God blades. This verse surpasses most medieval fantasy verses such as LOTR, and Elder Scrolls by a huge margin, and even are on par with verses such as Dragon Ball and DC. This can be considered a fairly strong if not very strong verse. Aura Many don't know where Aura came from. Some say the Gods blessed it upon Naturals to survive. Some say the Core granted it with its eternal power. But, nevertheless, Aura has multiple hax abilities. Aura "coats" the user and protects everything on the outside. Aura attacks also allow the user to attack non-physical beings, and if strong enough, can attack concepts. Aura is the manifestation of the soul. It can potentially get stronger the more willpower you have. With tons of willpower, you can do things not many can do, such as coming back from the dead, healing from an atom, make fantastical things a reality, and even come back from being erased. Aura allows one to train and become stronger without getting hurt a lot, or even at all. The most basic of Aura techniques is pain negation. At important times, one is able to make the unlikely likely, to do what others can't. This ability was one to choose warriors, to choose kings, to choose Gods. But, Aura does have its limits. Once Aura runs out or breaks, the user is completely vunrable, and will then be no different that of a normal human... Different Multiverses There are plenty of different universes connected to this verse, each with their own Gods and rules of their own. There are dimensional beings that are above human comprehension, and can only be grasped by those beings themselves. These dimensions each exist on a different plain of reality. These characters are beyond even the Core, the strongest known being currently in the verse. These dimensions exist beyond this multiverse, and some can even connect other multiverses to this one. If they so please. It just goes to show now many is known... Character Files God Tier: The Core High Tier: Zaunig Linx Rifelson Omen Rifelson Abyssion Delta The Three Protectors Naphadyl Mid Tier: Waver Ushi Creature of the Elements Blood Beasts Sage of the Elements Dragons of the South-East Arc Lanistar Vampires of Seduction Low Tier: Creator of Dungeons Kai Rackle Kaing Nature General Tenshiko King Hakumae Le-Beasts Ergo Eleina Rifelson Yoshimitsu Rifelson Yuuto Note Category:Verses